Kamen rider Dyna (Episode6) Ongeki Kry
Part 1 KF: Hey Nijiyo are you sure we didn't travel back in time, It looks like it. Dyna: Its because it is Kamen rider Jakuon is the Oni of the SouthEast. ????: ahhhhhhhh help me please (Dyna and KF run towards the scream to find a Summer Makamou) Dyna: Henshin KF: Henshin Driver: Kamen rider... Dyna KF Buckle: Spin Up Driver: Kamen rider... Zeta (Dyna and KF fight the Summer Makamou) Driver: Final Attack Rider... Zeta (Dyna Destroys the Summer Makamou) KF: time seal (KF seals the Makamou) Jakuon: hey you beat me to it Dyna: Jakuon Jakuon: yes but how did you know my name Dyna: long Story (While Dyna and Jakuon were talking, KF wandered of) KF: mmm Chicken (someone slaps KF's hand) KF: ouch ????: It is rude to eat someone elses food. I am Kowakuteki an Oni trainer KF: Wait you make people Oni's Kowakuteki: and let them use Ongeki KF: "Ongeki" this card says Ongeki. (KF hands card to Kowakuteki) Kowakuteki: Hmmm, then I will train you to be an Oni KF: But I'm already have Kamen rider powers. Kowakuteki: Then you will be stronger but lets try using Drum Ongeki KF: Alright lets go Part 2 Dyna: soo you use a Violin as your weopan Jakuon: yep and you travel worlds. Sooooo cool Gouka: Jakuon!!! Jakuon: Gouka Gouka: lets fight right now (Gouka transforms with his Henshin Kuro) Gouka: I a'm Eternaly Jiend: Yo Dyna: Tankyuu Jakuon: you know him? Dyna: ya he wants to seal riders like us Jakuon: okay (jakuon transforms into his Oni form) Dyna: Henshin Diver: Kamen rider... Dyna Dyna: hmm time to bring at least one wheel to this world Driver: Kamen rider... Zeta. Attack rider... Dragon Ring (a Persons bike turns into Dragon Ring) Jiend: Henshin Driver: Kamen rider... Jiend Driver: Final Form rider... Gouka Dyna: what Gouka isn't this worlds Kamen rider! (Gouka Transforms into a giant Ape Disc animal) Gouka: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Dyna: Gouka no matter how strong you are you are still Human Gouka: @#$%@#$ Who are you Dyna: truely a Golden Generation (Dyna goes back to his original form) Driver: Final Form Rider... Jakuon (Jakuon Transforms into his Violix) Dyna: here we GO! (Dyna continues slashing Gouka With the Violix) Driver: Final Attack Rider... Jakuon (Dyna slashes Gouka then he does the Final Slash which turns the Violix Blue with Energy) Gouka: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Dyna: alright Jakuon: Hey thats my line (Jakuon turns back into his normal form) Part 3 Gouka: ha ha ha haa. I'm Still in one peice ha ha ha haaa. Jakuon: quick use thos cards again Dyna: can't Final cards can only be used once a day for my GolDriver KF: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gouka: hm Who are you KF: "An easy to see Fear" with a new form (KrystalFear brings out an Absorber) KF: hmph Absorber: Ongeki... Change... KF: transforms into an Oni with his armor on (KF puts an Ongekiko on Gouka and says) KF: '''P'yonpyon Tora Shuurai'' (KF plays a fearful song and at the end he jumps in the air and hits the final note with all of his weight) KF: WOOOOOOOO! Dyna: wait to KrystalFear A new form KF: yaa. Oh ya lets go next world is Dyna: Either Bronzed Or AtacKiva KF: bet you a Spin at your Driver its Bronzed Dyna: it's "Bronzed" (a portal opens up) KF: what ever Category:Dyna